


it shouldn't be that hard

by akanemnida



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/pseuds/akanemnida
Summary: Dongho thinks that Minhyun has good intentions, that he really just genuinely wanted to get rid of Dongho's personal bad habits... but the way Minhyun carries things out?Really. Minhyun was borderline evil.(Or: the Baekmin PWP smut that absolutely no one asked for.)





	it shouldn't be that hard

**Author's Note:**

> No one in the universe asked for this. But once again the idea came to me (special mention to Mylene and Anj, hello there!) and I couldn't get rid of it and now we have an unapologetic PWP with the Dom!Minhyun of MY dreams. 
> 
> This is. Well. I am sorry in advance? Haha, in any case, I hope you enjoy!

Minhyun had noticed.

Of course, he shouldn't have expected any differently: Minhyun notices everything. It didn't stop Dongho from at least wishing that just this once, Minhyun's keen eyes would've failed him. Or at least, that Minhyun's tendency to nose around in his business would be repressed by how ridiculous and how embarrassing the situation was.

Minhyun traps him backstage, leads him to a dimly-lit corner behind boxes and stage props, a corner that hardly anyone ever goes to. There's a smirk on his face as he looks at Dongho; he'd go as far as to call that smirk evil, even downright sadistic.

"So, Kang Dongho—"

" _Don't_ , Minhyun-ah," Dongho responds. "Don't bring it up."

Minhyun raises his eyebrows, then carelessly brushes a hand along Dongho's crotch. Dongho bites his lip. "Oh? Don't bring it up? But this has been... going up... since the middle of the fansign?"

"It's not like I can control it!" Dongho whines. "It just sort of... happens. When I'm onstage. When I'm singing. I don't know. Bad habit."

"Dongho-ya, you do realize that... everyone... saw, right?"

Dongho winces. "Yes, and there are probably pictures and videos spreading all over the internet right now, but I literally couldn't do anything about it, okay?" He shoots a glare at the other boy. "Now can you please let this go? I'll figure out how to prevent it from happening again," he says, attempting to push Minhyun aside.

Minhyun moves closer, reaches his arms out and pins Dongho against the wall, preventing him from walking away. He looks him directly in the eye. "Do you want me to help you?" Minhyun says, voice low.

"Like, search on Naver for how to—"

"No, like..." He moves his hand above the waistband of Dongho's trousers, lets the tips of his fingers dip underneath the fabric. Dongho screws his eyes shut.

He's embarrassed at his excitement — nothing had happened yet and Minhyun's hand was too close and yet too damn far from where he needs it to be. He could feel his already half-hard erection straining against the fabric of his briefs, and sure he wants the sweet relief Minhyun is offering but is doing this backstage even _proper_?

Dongho lets out a long exhale. "What's the catch, Minhyun-ah. What do you want?"

Minhyun hums, then shrugs. "Maybe I just want to torment you? Or maybe I'm just such a good friend that I want you to finally cum considering you were half-hard throughout our fansign?" He starts working on unbuckling Dongho's belt. Dongho's eyes widen.

"Minhyun-ah, we're backstage, this isn't proper—" He is cut off by Minhyun's mouth on his jaw.

" _Propriety_ didn't stop you from having an erection onstage," Minhyun whispers, lips trailing over his neck, sending shivers down Dongho's spine. Minhyun drops Dongho's belt to the ground and proceeds to unbuttoning his pants. "Don't worry, I'm not that careless, no one ever comes here, so as long as you're not loud—"

"How the fuck do you expect me to be quiet?" Dongho hisses as Minhyun pulls down his trousers. Minhyun leans down slightly and covers Dongho's lips with his, swipes his tongue across the seam and moves it inside when Dongho parts his lips. Dongho is effectively silenced, but he also thinks that this is honestly dumb, so dumb, but it feels damn _good_ : kisses with Minhyun are always interesting because Minhyun is a good kisser, always kisses like he has something to prove and...

Minhyun is a terrible human being, he thinks, when the taller grinds his hips against Dongho's covered crotch. Really, it was flattering to know that he'd had some sort of effect on Minhyun but at this point he really needs _relief_ or else he'd go mad. Dongho widens his stance slightly to accommodate Minhyun, to better feel the other boy's hardness against his own. Minhyun grinds against him at a steady pace, his kisses swallowing all of Dongho's half-hearted moans.

Suddenly, Minhyun parts his lips from his. He also stops moving. Dongho would've probably slapped him if they weren't such good friends.

"Stay quiet," Minhyun says sternly, eyes dark. "Make noise that only I can hear."

Minhyun's hand slips underneath his briefs and Dongho groans at the contact. Minhyun pulls out Dongho's cock, tightens his grip and moves his hand up and down over his hardened member. He uses his other hand to cup at Dongho's balls and Dongho's lips almost bleed because of how hard he bites to prevent himself from moaning loudly. Minhyun notices and goes back to kissing Dongho's lips; he starts out with almost chaste pecks until Dongho slides his tongue into his mouth. Minhyun tilts his head to deepen the kiss, his hand continuing to pump Dongho's cock. In between kisses Dongho would release soft murmurs and low moans because of Minhyun's ministrations; Minhyun had always been good at handjobs but this was the first time he wasn't allowed to make loud noises while Minhyun worked magic with his hands.

Minhyun loosens his grip slightly, letting the back of his index finger trace over a vein on the underside of his dick and Dongho grits his teeth because of the mix of frustration and pleasure in the pit of his stomach. Really, Minhyun must be _insane_ , how was he supposed to not make noise in this situation?

Dongho decides to keep his mouth occupied by mouthing at Minhyun's neck, below his jawline, feels a slight wave of euphoria when he hears Minhyun gasp when Dongho tongues at his pulse point. Victory is sweet, he thinks, but that thought is cut off in the next split-second when Minhyun thumbs at the tip, circles his finger around the head of his cock and then uses his palm to spread the pre-cum all over his member. This feels good, he thinks as Minhyun works on his cock; his thighs quiver and he was close, so close—

Dongho lets a loud moan, and Minhyun chooses that moment to move away.

"Fuck, Minhyun-ah," Dongho says, arousal lacing his words. He breathes heavily while looking at Minhyun with hooded eyes. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

"Too loud," Minhyun says simply. "Told you not to make noise, and yet." Minhyun glances at his hand, still slick with Dongho's pre-cum, then puts his index finger in his mouth. He sucks at it for a while, then switches to the middle finger, all while staring directly into Dongho's eyes—

"You're _evil_ , Minhyun-ah," Dongho whines, watching Minhyun suck on his fingers. It's really sexy, he thinks, but also really annoying. "You're hot, but you're a terrible person." He looks down quickly at Minhyun's lower half, grins slightly when he spots what he'd been looking for. "You're turned on too, let's continue, _please_ Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun lets his finger out of his mouth with a pop. "I thought you didn't want to do it backstage, Dongho-ya?"

"That was a while ago, I changed my mind—"

"I changed my mind too! When you made noise and we almost got caught." Minhyun is smirking, and it's an evil kind of smirk, and Dongho knows that wasn't it, it wasn't his fault _at all_ , that no one would randomly wander in this part of the backstage, that this was all pre-planned, that Minhyun is a terrible person who was ridiculously good with his hands (and mouth) and it took only six words to confirm all of Dongho's suspicions:

"Why don't you finish yourself off?"

Dongho feels dread in the pit of his stomach. _Of course_ Minhyun would leave him hanging to teach him a lesson, of course—

"You're insane, Hwang Minhyun," Dongho breathes, trying to will his arousal off but to no avail. He narrows his eyes at the taller boy. "So fucking insane."

"Why not? I'll watch you. That's what you want anyway, right? People watching you and your hard-on—"

"Fine," Dongho hisses, cheeks red from embarrassment.

He realizes Minhyun was never going to give in, realizes that he couldn't use his willpower to think his erection away, realizes that the only way this would end is if he does what Minhyun wants. So he leans his back against the wall, shuts his eyes to avoid Minhyun's gaze, and moves his hand to his own hardened member, shuddering when he finally makes contact. He grips hard, moves his hand up and down, quickly — just the way he likes it, just the way he does it at home when he's alone in his bed with his thoughts; he wants this to end as soon as possible, so he imagines it was Minhyun's hand instead, imagines that it was Minhyun's mouth...

Dongho opens his eyes slightly when he hears Minhyun moan softly, sees Minhyun stroking his own cock. He chuckles softly at the absurdity of the situation.

"Really, Hwang Minhyun? We could've just... done this—" he continues to stroke himself, despite everything, he really was close; he musters all his effort to send judgmental looks towards Minhyun "—like normal people, you know..."

He barely notices Minhyun moving towards him, barely notices Minhyun nudging his hand away from his cock. Dongho looks at the other boy in confusion.

Minhyun turns pink. "I didn't _actually_ think you would do it," he replies, kneeling, lowering himself so that his mouth was level with Dongho's hips. "But it was hot."

"You were going to leave me hang—ah, _fuck_ —" Minhyun kisses the tip of his cock softly.

"I'm not _that_ mean, Dongho-ya," he says, tonguing at the head and it was all Dongho could do to not combust right there and then. In between loud moans he notices Minhyun frantically stroking his own cock while sucking his dick; really, Dongho didn't even want to help Minhyun, it serves him right, he thinks in a haze, let him do double the effort to get them both off—

Minhyun chooses that moment to fondle at his balls and Dongho's knees almost give because of how hard he comes. He releases into Minhyun's mouth and Minhyun calmly swallows everything; Minhyun wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he stands up to his full height, lowering his head slightly to meet Dongho's mouth for a kiss. 

Dongho parts from Minhyun's lips and leans his forehead against the taller boy's shoulder, chest heaving, breathing heavily.

"Hwang Minhyun, what is wrong with you?" he asks, laughing softly. "This was _dumb_."

"Wanted to teach you not to get erections during fansigns," Minhyun answers brightly. Minhyun fixes his briefs and buttons up his pants as he allows Dongho to collect himself. "It was probably never gonna work, but it was fun."

"You're terrible," Dongho replies as he fixes himself, attempting to stand up straight. "I hope you had fun."

"I didn't get to come though, Dongho-ya, the true terrible person is you," Minhyun chirps, trying to fix the mess that was Dongho's hair. He kisses Dongho's cheek once he was satisfied.

"You owe me," Minhyun says, lacing their fingers together. “I did this for _you_.”

Dongho squeezes Minhyun's hand and shoots him a bright smile. "I never even asked for this, so I don't think I owe you anything?"

Minhyun pouts and Dongho laughs. He thinks that, yeah, he should _probably_ try his best to do something equally dumb, something maybe less evil for Minhyun next time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated. If you want to reach me, find me on twitter (@akanemnida).


End file.
